Tema del foro:General/@comment-4177770-20160130022730
Hola a quien lea esto. Supongo que esto habría de dejarlo en la Central en inglés, pero prefiero dejarlo aquí. Ya veréis por qué. Como todos los días, decidí echar un vistazo a las wikis en las que colaboro. Me quedé un tanto extrañada al ver que alguien de Wikia había borrado una imagen en una de las wikis en las que colaboro por ser "obscena, pornográfica, blablabla" según las reglas de uso de Wikia. El tema que trata esta wiki, Berserk, es un mundo en el que todo tipo de penalidades ocurren, y la sexualidad en ciertas vertientes es mostrada. Dado que conozco las reglas de Wikia, antes de subirla recorté la imagen (la cual mostraba una orgía pagana) todo lo posible hasta dejar una pequeña parte de ella, la que me importaba: una mujer desnuda adorando a un ídolo. Esta mujer aparecía de espaldas, por lo que las únicas "partes pudendas" a la vista eran sus glúteos y una mínima parte de un pecho. Entonces me pregunté, "¿qué imagen puedo usar como sustituto?". Por lo que recordaba, la única imagen "menos obscena" en el manga que no mostraba desnudez y sí a ambas figuras era una de dicha mujer muerta a los pies de la estatua. Debido a las penalidades del mundo de Berserk, he subido imágenes de guerras que incluían niños asaeteados... pero eso parece no importar. Así que se me ocurrió buscar el nombre de quien me había borrado la imagen y si esto ya había ocurrido: Y lo encontré: (conversación en inglés). Y ahora empieza la razón por la cual escribo aquí. Al fin y al cabo, esa conversación me ahorra preguntar el por qué de la eliminación de la imagen. Sin embargo, me hace pensar sobre otros asuntos. Como usuaria de Wiki, me atengo a sus reglas. Pero cosas como "we operate under our own definitions at Wikia" y "Wikia is a family-friendly website. Though you believe that Wikia should "free the nipple", that's at odds with both our policies and general American norms. In the same vein, violence is treated different from nudity because it's perceived differently by its audience." me hacen preguntarme si Wikia no debería replantearse ciertas cosas, siendo la primera de ellas dejar claras dichas definiciones, la segunda que Wikia no puede ser una página "para la familia" cuando existe una edad para crearse una cuenta y la tercera si de verdad una empresa global como Wikia se puede permitir trabajar bajo los estándares de un país... porque el continente americano tiene más países que Estados Unidos, entre ellos muchos con usuarios que escriben en esta central. No sé cómo será en Hispanoamérica, pero a mí me "ofendería" (por decir algo, ya que el que un manga/anime muestre unos personajes no implica que sus personajes existan) más ver un cadáver de un niño que el trasero de una mujer... y que posiblemente no pase nada si cambiase esa imagen por otra de la misma mujer con los intestinos al aire. Sin más, un saludo y espero que la versión para cine de este tocho se estrene pronto. Pido perdón si esto no va aquí o si ya existía un tema sobre esto.